Cardiac assist devices, such as ventricular assist devices (VADs), left ventricular assist devices (LVADs), biventricular assist devices (BIVADs), etc. may be used to support heart function and blood flow in people with weakened hearts. For example, cardiac assist devices may be used as short-term solutions (e.g., during and/or after surgery, during recovery, while waiting for a heart transplant, etc.). Alternatively and/or additionally, cardiac assist devices may be used as long-term solutions to support heart function. Further, cardiac assist devices may have limited resources and/or may have limited capabilities.